


Ćmy

by AliceJJJ23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Sherlock, Asexuality, Depression, F/M, First Love, Friendship, Heterosexuality, Jealousy, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Shame, Suicide, Teenlock, Trust Issues, Unilock, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJJJ23/pseuds/AliceJJJ23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Nie może spojrzeć w oczy czyjegoś dziecka okłamując je. Nie może spędzić całego życia, szukając kogoś takiego jak John. To zaczęło się w mieście i skończyło w miasteczku. To skończyło się dla Johna...Ale nie dla Sherlocka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ćmy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/740881) by [Radiolock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolock/pseuds/Radiolock). 



  To zaczęło się w mieście i skończyło w miasteczku. To skończyło się dla niego, ale nie dla mnie. To spłonęło w naszej złości, ukryło się, a ja upadłem, jakbym był popchnięty. To skuliło się w pamięci i zapaliło ogień w tyle mojej czaszki szukając wyjścia. Zostało spalone żywcem i pozostało w spoczynku, aż ciepło stało się zbyt zimne, a cisza zbyt głośna.

Kiedy ręce wykopały mu grób, wyciągnąłem dłonie i podniosły mnie z ziemi. Odkurzyły moje spodnie, wyprostowały koszulę i uczesały włosy. Odłożyłem igłę i odwróciłem się od lustra. W końcu nauczyłem się ignorować liczby i zacząłem być boleśnie przerażony dłoni, gotowych pociągnąć mnie w dół ponownie. Widzę je wszędzie. Wszystkie w cielistych rękawiczkach. To mógł być każdy. Zwały błota przesunięte na bok kiedy powrócił i przypełznął gdy usiadłem samotnie i czytałem. Moje ciało owinięte w kurtkę, jestem żółwiem. Proszę trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. Nie podchodź. Nie chcę kontaktu. Lata ujawnionych kłamstw wystarczą. Żadnych niespodzianek, proszę. Proszę odsuń się. Proszę. Proszę. Proszę.

To nie tak, że wierzę że nie mogę dłużej kochać, ja po prostu nie chcę. On pyta mnie i odpowiadam mu ‘nie’. Śmieje się i kręci głową, mówi, że znajdę kogoś pewnego dnia. Nie zgadzam się. Chcę tupnąć nogą. Chcę przestać się ruszać. Chcę, żeby on przestał się ruszać. Mówiłem ci, nie mogę. Nie mogę. Nie chcę tego. Moje usta i język płoną z uczucia nawet kiedy mówię te słowa do tego przyszłego ‘kogoś’. Nie mogę. Nie będę. To mogłoby mnie zabić.

To nie zaczęło się znów w mieście, ale podczas powrotu do domu. Jego głowa na moich ramionach. Zapach owoców. Otworzyłem oczy by znaleźć moje usta na jego głowie. Chciałem pocałować jego włosy. Chciałem go pocałować. I kiedy słuchałem znajomego głosu mówiącego mi, że jest nie w porządku, że to złe. Trzymałem mój wzrok z dala od niego. Moje ramiona puste, a serce złamane. Później czekałem, godziny mijały. Ekscytacja niszczyła mnie za każdym razem gdy opadał na mnie i znikała, gdy odsuwał się. Spojrzałem na niego jeszcze raz i to powróciło. Przeniosło się z powrotem do mojego umysłu z rozmachem. Nie… Proszę, nie. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku. Wpatrywałem się w jego usta, jego zamknięte powieki. Jest… idealny pod każdym względem. Wilgoć na obrzeżach moich oczu odsunęła mój wzrok od niego. Nie mogłem. Chciałem, ale nie mogłem. To skończyło się dla niego, ale nie dla mnie.

Kochał ją- tą kobietę. Kochał ją przede mną i jeszcze bardziej po. Był prosty. Był bardzo prosty- przypominając mi to prawie każdego dnia, od momentu naszego oddalenia. Jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Przytaknąłem i zgodziłem się na jego historie o niej. Rozmawiałem z nim o kobietach, o małżeństwie, o seksie, miłości, jego szczęściu. I jego bólu- jego zniewoleniu do kobiety dużo starszej od niego. Kobiety o łagodnej duszy, która wyciągnęła do mnie swoje małe dłonie kiedy upadłem. Szanowałem ją. Kiedy powiedział mi, że ją kocha, pogratulowałem mu. Poklepałem go po plecach i obiecałem pomóc mu z miłością jego życia.

On zawsze ją kochał. Nawet wtedy kiedy był ze mną. Powiedział jej on naszym związku i jak to się skończyło. To tylko epizod, z którego powinniśmy się teraz śmiać, więc zaśmiałem się i przytaknąłem. Powiedział, że to było tylko kilka miesięcy. Tylko rzecz, którą dzieliliśmy. Śmiał się, kiedy zapytała czemu nie wrócił do mężczyzn i powiedział, żeby nie kwestionowała jego seksualności. Był hetero. Lubił kobiety. To była tylko rzecz.

Ciągle o nim myślę i o tych nocach, które spędziłem nie śpiąc i czekając na jego telefon. O rozmowach, które mieliśmy. O ekscytacji w naszych głosach, kiedy mówiliśmy o naszej przyszłości na szkolnych korytarzach. Jego twarz w słońcu kiedy leżeliśmy na pokrytych trawą polach za moim domem. Planowanie zaskoczenia naszych przyjaciół, pisanie listów do nowej miłości. Moje serce przyspieszało za każdym razem gdy sprawdzałem jego imię w skrzynce pocztowej. Jest tyle piosenek, które kocha i przypominają mi go kiedy ich słucham. Chciałem wyrzucić listy i prezenty, ale wciąż są ze mną. W szafkach i małych pudełkach. Wspomnienia, które zostały pogrzebane. Ponieważ to skończyło się dla niego i musi skończyć się dla mnie.

Opowiadał mi o jej mieszanych uczuciach. Kiedy odpychała go i ciągnęła za sobą każdego dnia. Jak kocha ją do szaleństwa, ale jej pozycja nie pozwala jej odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Słuchałem o jego frustracji i próbowałem go wesprzeć. Nie, nie próbowałem. Wspierałem go. I zrozumiałem tego do czasu powrotu do domu, kiedy na niego patrzyłem. Izolowałem go i wzmacniałem, odpychając innych. Nie zauważyłem tego, dopóki nie zrozumiałem jak bardzo chciałem go pocałować tej nocy, w ciszy naszego powrotu do domu. Dla niego to była tylko rzecz, tylko kilka miesięcy. Dla mnie, to była pierwsza prawdziwa miłość. Uczucie, które trzymało mnie przy życiu każdego dnia i nie chciałem nic w zamian. Po prostu wtopić się w nie i być otoczony przez najbardziej idealną rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Kochałem go.

Ludzie to potwory w maskach. Wiem to i nigdy nie zapomnę. To zawsze mi się przytrafia. I za każdym razem jest inna niespodzianka z innych ust: _Nigdy cię nie kochałem i nigdy nie pokocham. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Zawsze cię nienawidziłem. Widziałem w tobie tylko świra. Nigdy nie wiesz kiedy zamilknąć, prawda? Nigdy nie będzie w tobie nic specjalnego. Martwiłem się o ciebie. Żałowałem cię. Nienawidzę cię. Nigdy się do mnie nie odzywaj. Zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, że było mi przykro. Nikt cię nie kocha i nikt nigdy nie będzie o ciebie dbał. Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. Brzydzę się tobą. Udawałem, że jesteś kimś innym. Jesteś niczym. Nie wiem nawet dlaczego nadal żyjesz. Nikt nawet nie zauważyłby twojej nieobecności._

Nienawidzę kobiet; odpychają mnie ich ciała i twarze. Nienawidzę ich głosów, krągłości, każde atrybutu, który różni mnie od nich. Nienawidzę każdej z nich. Nienawidzę jej. Nienawidzę rozmawiania o nich z nim, kłamiąc. Myśli, że pewnego dnia będę musiał poślubić jedną z nich i mieć z nią dzieci. Nienawidzę ich za kradzież. Nie… Nie kradzież. Za bycie tym czego on chce. To wszystko ich wina. A może moja?

Chcę być jedną z nich. To, jak bardzo tego chcę, boli. Tylko po to by spojrzał na mnie w takim samym świetle. Pewnego dnia moglibyśmy wziąć ślub i mieć rodzinę. Mógłbym mieć dziecko o jego oczach i ustach uśmiechających się do mnie. Trzymać jego dziecko, które pokochałbym. Mógłbym być tym, kogo on pragnie. Być jednym z nich. Drugim typem człowieka. Byłoby w porządku, ale z małymi częściami mnie w prawdziwym świecie to wciąż za duża różnica dla niego. Zamiast tego będę miał dziecko z kobietą. I będę udawał szczęśliwego, podnosząc z nią kieliszek szampana na naszym ślubie, tańcząc z nią, całując i śpiąc z nią. Będę żył jak każda normalna osoba powinna. Będę mieć dzieci i wychowam je w dobrej rodzinie. Zadzwonię do niego i spytam o żonę i dzieci. Będę całował mojego syna na dobranoc i opowiem mu jak poznałem jego matkę w bibliotece. Że miała taki sam dziwny gust i te same dziwactwa. Powiem mu jak, właśnie tam zakochałem się, jak pięknie wyglądała i jak byłem dumny kiedy się urodził. Nigdy o tym, jak zaczęło się w mieście i znowu w samochodzie. Ponieważ to skończyło się dla niego dawno temu. To było tylko kilka miesięcy. Kilka miesięcy.

On nie poślubi kobiety, o której zawsze mówił, ale kogoś na kogo zasługuje. Szczęśliwą kobietę o idealnych kształtach i delikatnym głosie. Będą się całować, tańczyć i spać razem. Otworzy szampana, którego kupię na ich ślub i będą go pili wesoło. Będę klaskać razem z tłumem, usta wykrzywione w uśmiechu kiedy jako stary przyjaciel będę opowiadać żenujące historie. Klepnę go w ramię i wyjdę wcześnie, mówiąc że muszę iść do pracy o poranku. Utrzymam mój uśmiech aż moje policzki zaczną boleć, a ja nie wrócę do domu i nie opadnę na podłogę w łazience z krzykiem.

Ten zapach owoców, moje usta na przeciwko jego włosów. Naprawdę chciałem go pocałować. Chciałem go przytrzymać. Chciałem, żeby jego głowa opadła z powrotem na moje ramię, a on się odsunął. Chciałem tych rozmów nocą, tych momentów, które brałem za pewnik, tych pięciu miesięcy. Chcę żeby piosenki, które kocha znów nabrały znaczenia. Ja chcę mieć znaczenie w jego umyśle. Chciałbym… On nie mógł powiedzieć ludziom, że nikt nigdy go nie pocałował, że nigdy nie miał dziewczyny, że nikt nigdy go nie lubił. Szkoda, że nie było przepaści w naszych rozmowach, żebym mógł ominąć przeszłość. Chciałbym, żeby on nie musiał przypominać mi każdego dnia, że jest hetero albo że kochał starszą kobietę od lat, nawet podczas naszego związku. Chciałbym to bardziej szanować. Chciałbym tak wiele, to egoistyczne. Właściwie go rozumiem. Za nim go poznałem nie wiedziałem, że mógłbym pokochać mężczyznę. To nie było w porządku. Mężczyźni, z którymi byłem wcześniej, nigdy się nie liczyli. Jedyny związek do którego się przyznałem, to była moja pierwsza dziewczyna. Dopiero, kiedy on się zjawił, zrozumiałem, że to było złe, odtrącać tych mężczyzn. Kochali mnie, czuli się połączeni ze mną, w prawdziwy, romantyczny sposób, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Zrozumiałem to później. To prawdopodobnie coś, czego on nigdy nie zrozumie. Ponieważ są kobiety. Tylko kobiety. Seksowne kobiety. Słodkie kobiety. Ta kobieta. Ich kształty i usta. Prosty związek. Prosty seks. Prosta miłość.

Przez to czuję się źle. Nienawidzę kobiet również za to, że zwabiają go na ich drogę. Właściwą drogę. Normalną drogę. Przypominając mi, jak złe by to było, jak stały jest ten wszechświat i, jak wszystko byłoby inne, gdybym był jednym z nich. One zawsze przypominają mi jak nieszczęśliwy zawsze będę, bo nie mogę być tym czego chce. Czego pragnie...

Nie czuję pociągu ani do mężczyzn, ani do kobiet. Wszyscy to potwory w maskach, tylko niektóre są lepiej ukryte. Moje ciało odrzuca ich wszystkich. Chcę ukryć się w swojej kurtce. Nie chcę, żeby mnie dotykali. Chcę, żeby trzymali się ode mnie z daleka. Wszyscy są niespodziankami. Nie jestem dzieckiem z armią klaunów w pudełkach gotowych do skoku w harmonii. Nie mogę tego znieść, ale muszę. Muszę to zrobić. Muszę… Wychowam dziecko z nieznajomym, kiedy dorosnę i będę opowiadać mu kłamstwa, patrząc w jego oczy. Pewnego dnia zmuszę się do wstania z fotela, przerwania czytania w samotności i porozmawiam z kobietą, którą poślubię. Połączę się z nią, ukształtuję ją w każdym calu. Znajdę każdą obsesję, dziwactwo i zwyczaj, który mnie przyciągnie. Będę szukał w niej wszystkiego, co poznałem w mieście, przez które wciąż za nim tęsknię. Włożę pierścionek na jej palec i powiem ‘tak’. Będę żył prosto. Będę żył w taki sposób, jaki wymaga ode mnie świat.

Ponieważ to skończyło się dla nie go, ale nie dla mnie. Spędziłem z nim cały dzień i powiedziałem mu, że był jedynym, którego kochałem. On opowiedział mi o niej i jej pozycji, która nigdy nie pozwoli mu dostać tego, czego chce. Przytaknąłem i przerażony stwierdziłem, że wzrosła moja zazdrość. Jego miłość nigdy nie będzie odwzajemniona z powodu jej autorytetu, a moja z powodu jego preferencji. On będzie zraniony, później prowadzony przez tę kobietę dopóki się nie rozstaną, a ja nigdy go nie opuszczę. Zawsze będę go widział, zmuszając się do spojrzenia kiedy będziemy rozmawiać swobodnie, a ja będę walczyć z nieuczciwymi popędami. Spacerowaliśmy dzisiaj i kiedy mówił, poczułem jak moje serce pęka w środku. Mój mózg pulsował kiedy próbowałem to ukryć, słuchając o jego miłości do niej, o kobietach i o tym, że jest hetero. Pamiętałem, jak w innym świecie trzymam jego dziecko i całuję go i jak wszystko mogłoby być w porządku, w końcu mógłby mnie kochać i zapomnieć o niej, raniącej go nieustannie. Z jedną małą zmianą, mógłbym być tak bardzo szczęśliwy.

Chwyciłem więc książkę i czytałem, tonąc w cudzych słowach, które szybko odchodziły. Rozmawiałem z nim dla rozrywki, czarny tusz odwracał moje oczy od jego kiedy ukryłem mój nos w stronach książki. Udawało mi się to przez kilka godzin, zanim w końcu zostawiłem go i wróciłem do domu. Nie było nic czego pragnąłem bardziej od ucieczki od rzeczywistości. Utonąć w moich marzeniach i nie podnieść się nigdy więcej. Wyobrazić sobie wszystko co chciałem. Żyć na świecie, na którym chciałem. Chciałem być ukryty za ciemnością moich zamkniętych powiek,

Wróciłem do domu, rzuciłem moje książki na podłogę i pobiegłem do łazienki zamykając drzwi. Zdjąłem wszystkie ubrania i włączyłem wodę, kładąc się na zimnej porcelanie. Łzy popłynęły po moich policzkach. Zamknąłem oczy i zobaczyłem naszego syna. Wciągnąłem ręce i przytuliłem dziecko o jego oczach i ustach. Opowiadałem mu o jego ojcu. Jak to zaczęło się w mieście i nigdy nie skończyło. Powiedziałem mu jak bardzo kocham swojego męża, najbardziej na świecie- kołysząc go z każdym słowem. Woda sięgnęła mojej szyi, ale ja nie poruszyłem się. Otwierałem szampana na naszym ślubie i śmiałem się z wizji moich dłoni trzęsących się gdy wkładałem pierścionek na jego palec. Dźwięki opuściły mnie, kiedy woda wlała się do moich uszu i nosa. Fale wody zmywały ślady po łzach z moich policzków, całując moje powieki zanim przekryły mnie całkowicie.

Zobaczyłem jego głowę na moim ramieniu i mogłem poczuć zapach owoców. Zebrałem się na odwagę by pocałować jego delikatne włosy i patrzeć na niego, kiedy znajomy głos mówił, że to nie w porządku, że to złe. Otworzyłem oczy pod wodą. Potem usta. Nie krzyczałem. Pozwoliłem płynowi wypełnić mnie. Ponieważ wiedziałem, że nie mógłbym tego zrobić. Nie mógłbym spojrzeć na czyjeś dziecko i kłamać. Nie mógłbym spędzić całego życia szukając kogoś takiego jak on. Ożenić się z kimś z krągłościami i ustami, które chciałbym mieć i żyć na równi z nią. Nie mógłbym pogratulować mu, fotografować jego, wkładającego pierścionek na jej dłoń i uciec by płakać w mojej łazience, marząc żeby było inaczej.

Mój umysł w końcu odpuścił, ciemność otoczyła mnie wśród paniki i przyniosła mi spokój.

Moje szarzejące tęczówki spojrzały przez wodę na brzegi wanny i fale wylewające się na podłogę.

To zaczęło się w mieście.

I skończyło w przeciwległym świecie.

Skończyło się dla niego. Ale nie dla mnie.


End file.
